dostitere dam se
by nanditaroy.duolover
Summary: duo lovers...my first attempt on ur ideas
1. dosti

**Authors note:**

**Thank uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu for such a warm welcome**

Sweety it was the case of flashback...I will try definitely

Vartu you know my di is also in this ff she has given me this idea…but with t ji included…I will merge up both and write dnt worry it will nt be romance…

Palak…yeah khushi? Tumne dono naam likha hey…aur dosti to hamari aab ho gayi…

Bepana, katiiy thank u

Srija.. my percentage is 83% and my highest score is in Bengali…my fav… im thankfull fr ur idea and trying on that first as its majority ha review bhi karungi per sayed log in ker ken a karu..vulakkar hu…naam de ker karungi…

Kkkloveu thank u…and why will I mind if u ask me about madhyamik? Its class 10 board exam of westbengal board

Pavitra I told na I can't write romantic…duo special only no abhirika…but yes I wish to include Tarika in my next story but that wld not be romantic touch…only as a doctor and colleague…yeah bit close to Abhijeet that's it.

Jyoti yeah pls send that...but it will take some time to cme up ok…

Now frnds I dnt knw why my pm is unactivated why image manager disabled….is it normal for new member? If not what to do? Any help?

Now it's my firrrrrrst one shot on duo…set after **satara mein khoon **or to be precise **kass special **although I have seen one other writer had written on it…I don't think anyone will take it as any offence...

**Story:**

After returning from satara the team went directly to bureau to report all the matter to ACP sir. Abhijeet on the way warned Daya "Daya ACP sir ke kandhe pey bandhuk rakhke chalane ke koshish mat kerna…mein hospital se chala aya aab bureau jaraha hu…yeah sab details mein ACP sir ke kaan tak na pahuche to tere liye bhtar hoga"

Daya gave an angry glance to him to which Abhijeet glared Daya immediately turned his face with "koi aur ager kah dey to min kuch nahi janta"

Nikhil who was on driving seat...As Daya was also injured in shoulder lightly said "ha sir mein to apni galti jarur maan lunga ACP sir ke samne"

Abhijeet irritatingly replied "pehli baat to yeah isme tumhari koi galti nahi hey aur dusri baat ager galti tumhari hey to aisa kaam kiu kerne ki soch rahe ho jisse saja mujhe mile?"

"ji sir mein kuch samjha nahi.."

Shreya and Purvi started giggling and Daya said "Nikhil tum samjhoge bhi nahi…Mahan logo ki baatein sab ke samajh mein thori ata hey...per tum ne jo ACP sir ko sab ugalne ke bareme socha ey wo irada tyag do…warna koi mahan admi tumhe aur saath mein mujhe bhi kacha chaba jayega…."

The girls burst out laughing and Abhijeet was irritated to his core due to Daya's tone. Nikhil nodded obediently to his 'guru'.

They reached the bureau and was reporting all the matters to ACP sir when suddenly Freddy commented "Abhijeet sir aap ke sar pey yeah chot kaise lagi.."

ACP sir also turned his attention towards them with "are ha Abhijeet…Daya ko to goli lagi usne bataya per tumhe…kya hua"

Abhijeet was searching for words with "wow o sir..w.."

But Daya was quick enough with "wo sir koi 1000feet uchai se dive practice ker raha tha.."

Abhijeet felt that he will any time punch Daya.

ACP sir confusingly said "kya?"

Now Nikhil took his chance and spoke out all the matter including how Abhijeet tugged Daya's hands and made the grip loose how they found him out…his carelessness..jid..and all… . during all this ACP sir was constantly studying duo's expression…it was clear that Abhijeet is feeling embarrassed due to Nikhil and if it was not in front of ACP he would have poured all his angry n him and Daya was clearly irritated and angry with his buddy but enjoying Nikhil's action..

ACP sir sighed with "samajh gayato aab tum dono gher jao aur Abhijeet tum teen din mujhe bureau mein dikhai nahi dena cahiye.."

"per Sir I'm fine yeah to bas...bandage bara hey chot sir choti si…"

"mine much pooch?"

"no sir"

"to...order diya aur tumhara kaam hey order follow kerna...right?"

"yes sir"

Daya was smiling to which ACP sir replied "Daya tumhe hasne ki jarurat nahi tm bhi do din mujhe bureau mein dikhai nahi dene cahiye.."

"per sir.."

Now a voice initiated from door.. "waise pradyuman sirf leave nahi tmhe Abhijeet ko hospital jane ki order dena cahiye tha…iss height se girne ki bad internal injuries ho sakta hy..iha tak ki brain ko isotropic stress pahuch sakta hey aur lungs.."

"dr saab mein filhal to jinda hu per lag raha hey aap ki lis khatam hote hote ….uper ka darwaja khat khatane lagunga.."

Dr. Salunkhe was about to start their usual fight and all others were ready for it but what came up was quite unexpected Daya busted out loud "ha to jaona…bahut marne shauq chari hui hey…logo ko bachake mahan banke marna hey na..to eaha kya ker rahe ho..?"

He turned to ACP sir with "sir to mein abhie se chutti le lu"

ACP sir nodded and he left with thank you

All others were stunned. Dr. Salunkhe was first to utter what was going on in others mind "ise kya ho gya..itna rude behave aj tak nahi dekha.."

Freddy added "wo bhi ACP sir ke samne.."

Sachin looked carefully at Abhijeet and then spoke "sir aap gher matlab..aap.."

Abhijeet nodded andturned to ACP with "sorry sir Daya ko aap ke samne aise react kerna nahi cahiye tha..wo darasal thora naraj hey mujse to ugel diya…mein uski taraf se sorry.."

"wo sirf naraj nahi Abhijeet thora dara hua bhi hey…"

"I know sir..mein mana lunga..filhal chalta hu.."

"hmm..aur jab duty join karo dono hi mujhe khush cahiye..ok"

"ji sir thank you"

And he left. He was thinking of hiring a cab when h found the quails parked in the parking. He checked his pockets found the keys and was about to get n when he heard... "to aab road accident mein marne ka irada hey.."

He turned and found Daya standing nearby… he shook his head in no then moved ahead grabbed Daya by wrist and went out and hired a cab

On the whole way Daya was silent. Abhijeet tried to speak out as "Daya dinner ke liye kuch le lete hey.."

"mujhe nahi malum"

"Daya wo mein keh raha tha ki.."

"mujhe baat nahi kerni…"

After some moments Daya felt Abhijeet a bit restless. He turned towards him and found him sweating profusely and was taking deep breaths... he kept a hand over Abhijeet's palms.

Soon they reached their home after taking food from takeaway much on Abhijeet's jid. After they reached their home Abhijeet sat down on the sofa and said "Daya jara pani dena pls"he was panting..

Daya brought a glass of chilled water which he gulped in one go. Daya sat beside him and initiated in a soft tone "fir se bechaini si ho rahi hey? Dawai nahi liya?

"wo dawai…wo kharidna bhul gaya tha…thik ho jayega tu tension.."

"ha aur koi hey tere tension lene ke liye? Prescription kaha hey?"

Abhijeet handed him the prescription and Daya was about to go when Abhijeet clutched his wrist with "thora mere pass baith na.." in a pleading tone

Daya sat down and kept his hand over the shoulder of his buddy with "Abhi…dawai le ayu fir baithenge na saath mein..please.."

Abhijeet nodded… Daya went out came back after few minutes handed over the medicines then noticed Abhijeet was fine so "chalo fir dinner ker lete hey fir tumhe dawai bhi khani hey…"

"hmm…tum jao fresh ho jao..mein khana.."

"uhun…tum jake ek cold shower lelo mein fresh hoke khana laga deta hu"

Abhijeet didn't argue and went in his room to do as directed... Daya after freshening up came back and was arranging the foods in plates when he heard a crashing sound from Abhijeet's room. Daya ran towards the room and found a broken glass on floor and Abhijeet sitting on floor holding his head in palms...Daya kneeled beside him "Abhi…kya hua? Tum tum theek ho…?chalo hath do…hath do"

Abhijeet just nodded. "chakker agaya tha…achanaq sab andhera,.."

"choro aab chalo utho.."

"I can manage..."

"samajh gaya..haath do.." came the ordering tone

Daya help him to stand and made him sat on the bed. He brought his food and make him eat the food gave him medicines and ask to sleep. Abhijeet said "tum bhi jake kha ke sojao idher baithne ki jarurat nahi hey"

Daya was about to deny but receiving an angry glance make him stop and he obeyed…

At about midnight Daya's sleep broke with some sounds. He sat on his bed and after listening carefully understood sounds are coming from Abhijeet's room

He made his way towards the room and opened the door.. He found Abhijeet pacing up and down the room. He came in with "boss soy nahi tum.."

"Daya tum jag gaye? Jake so jao.."

Daya noticed tension in Abhijeet's voice vand face so came forward with "Abhi…:'"

Abhijeet broke with that loving tone "so nahi paraha hu…ankhe band kerke thori der rehne ki bad achanaq se wo uchai se girne ke pal wo sab…"he take a deep breath then sat down on the bed. Daya sat down beside him with "Abhi doctor ne to kaha hey na aise sochte rahoge to tum acrophobia ke shikar ban jaoge..kiu sochte ho wo sab…vul jao.."

(Acrophobia: is fear of heights…and our dear Aditya sir is in real life is afraid of heights…not Abhijeet sir…)

"vulna itna asan nahi hey Daya…tum nahi samjhoge" said Abhijeet standing up

This rude tone of Abhijeet again ignited Daya's anger "ha mein kaise samjhunga…tum hi to samajhdar ho isiliye to haath chura ke kud pare…panch logo ko marne se jo bachane wala mahan shaqs jo ho…tum samjhe tey hum kaise feel ker rahe they? Aur jab tum mile…nahi jaanab ko to duty ki pari thi…behosh ho ker hospital pahuch gaye per nahi nhe to fir bhi duty hi kerni thi…aab kiu pareshan ho rahe ho? Duty nibhao.."

Daya had a crack in his voice...And he turned his face towards the other side… Abhijeet looked at is brother came forward stood in front of him with "to tum daar gaye they?"

Daya turned…he found Abhijeet looking at him deeply. Daya was already in tears.. He nodded silently… Abhijeet said "kiu?"

"Boss mein …tum apna khayal kiu nahi rakhte…tum hospital s..." he was sobbing

Abhijeet said "per tere baat man ke gaya na mein."

He holds Daya by his shoulder who was still sobbing. Daya nodded as no "tum kiu haath chor diya ager hum tumhe dhund nahi pate…ager tumhe kuch…" he bursted out in loud cry and Abhijeet cupped up his face with "arey kuch hua to nahi na…"

But Daya pushed away Abhijeet's hands with "nahi tum tum to superman ho…directors ko ager pata hota to superman batman ki jagah tumhe leke film banate…kaise keh rahe they…dosti ki wasta tak de diya…wo niche dekh ke tumhara….jab tum mile tumhari haalat…woo tumh ager kuch ho jata to…boss mera to koi nahi hey na…"

And he hugged Abhijeet and hid his face in the chest of his only relation.

Abhijeet smiled and started ruffling his hairs with "arey to mera bhi koi hey kya…aur tune hi to kaha ki mein itni jaldi marne wala nahi hu…aur waise bhi abhie to aur satana hey tujhe fir tere shadi kerni hey…fir koi ajaye tere liye fir marne ke bareme sochunga.."

"Abhiii"

"acha chal"

He rubbed Daya's back and after feeling him relaxed said "waise tu na rote hue cute dikh raha tha…"

Daya punched Abhijeet on tummy and then remmenbered "waise tum aab thik ho…wo anxiety…"

"doctor se baat ho gayi hey… dawai leta rahunga ek hafte mein thik ho jayega…."

Abhijeet smiled Daya also smiled and again hugged Abhijeet with "boss fir kal shopping chale…"

"tu bhi na…..sudhrega nahi…"

"kabhie nahi"

**A/n:** guys please review it's my first attempt just tell me will u like to read further from me…


	2. thank u

**Well guys...This is a thank u note…**

**Actually I am so overwhelmed by ur review that I decided to thank u all today itself…so stole….yeah literally stole my elder sister's laptop when she is busy and typed in this**

Shilpam dada** don't call me jii ok?and thank u**

Srija** I will try to do it better next time…I was nervous u know…thank u**

Swetpari** actually I can't think anything on Abhijeet centric only…for me duo is inseparable… thank u**

Khushi mehta **aap mere di ki naam puchengi to bura kiu manungi…unki naam krittika hey…and in this stry also some credit goes to her as she helped me about some dialogues..but ha unki stories se mere stories ko kabhie compare mat kerna…I know I write better *hehehe*….gher pey aise hi comparison mein wo jitti hey..aap log to baksh do iss bachi ko… thank u**

Guest** Abhijeet ki inteqam per duo stry? Mind is blank bt on the others u mentioned I will try specially on Abhijeet ki sangarsh…actually after watching the epi I was myself waiting fr any duo dose to cme up on ff bt wat came is only abhirika dose,so I will take a try on it…thank u**

Vartu , sweety , rukmani , priya , angel , arati vaiude , palak96 , guest , miss earth**…. thank u**

**Now next I will work on the typhoid idea…so just wait for a few days I will be back may be this time it will not be an os…lets c…**


End file.
